Thanks For That Miracle
by ShatteredShadows
Summary: Gabriella is in a car accident, and suffers from temporary memory loss. Over the few days that she has amnesia, she makes a big mistake and hurts the one she loves. Can it be fixed? Troyella!
1. At The Hospital

Hello everybody, this is my first story, so don't be _too_ harsh. Haha, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HSM.

* * *

Thanks For That Miracle

Gabriella just lied there. Troy couldn't help crying. Yes, the Wildcat Superstar can cry. She was badly bruised, had cracked four ribs, and had an enormous gash on her leg.

He should be the one in the hospital, the one who was hit, the one who has to suffer. But no, all he got was a cut across his forehead.

_It's my fault anyway, I was the one driving, and I should've been paying attention. _Troy thought. The memory still haunted him.

_Flashback_

"_Gabriella, come on, you know you look absolutely stunning, so stop primping!" Troy playfully yelled. They were driving in his car to Gabriella's first ever job interview._

"_Look Troy, I need to look perfect. And my eyeliner is darker on the left side and lighter on the right."_

_Troy laughed, when Gabriella looked hurt, he said, "Gabriella, you look amazing, you always do. And last I checked, this is a job interview, not the Oscars."_

"_Troy, first impressions are everything. If I give a bad first impression, I'll never get the job!"_

"_Ok, this is ridiculous. When Chad was hired here, guess what he wore to his interview? He wore sweats. Not eyeliner and a knee-length pink skirt." He and Gabriella laughed at the thought of Chad wearing make up and girl's clothing._

"_That's it Gabriella, I'm going to have to confiscate that make up you have there." Troy leaned over to grab her make up bag. But Gabriella held on tightly, laughing the whole time. She and Troy were still fighting over her make up when she looked up._

"_Oh my god! Troy look out for that—" But she was cut off by the impact of Troy's car smashing into the one in front of them. The car spun off the road and landed in a ditch._

"_Gabriella? Gabriella? Gabriella, wake up! Come on!" Troy cried as he reached for his phone to call 911._

_End Flashback_

The doctor walked over to Troy, seeing that he was the only one still there.

"Look, son. I've found out some bad news. Gabriella will be okay, but she will suffer from extreme memory loss." Troy's eyes widened, and he could feel tears burning the edges of his eyes, he hated the thought of Gabriella not knowing who he was at all.

The doctor saw this and quickly finished his sentence. "Don't worry, um, Troy, isn't it? She won't remember anything, but it will only last for 3, 4 days tops. After that, her memory will most likely return."

"Most likely?" Troy gulped.

"Ah, um, yes. There is a slight chance that she may suffer from amnesia for the rest of her life." The doctor forced a smile, he always hated being the bearer of bad news.

Troy looked down at Gabriella as she slept. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Troy.

"Who are you?" She mumbled.

"Um, I'm Troy Bolton, the captain of the East High Wildcat's basketball team, star of the winter musical, and, um, your boyfriend."

Gabriella mouthed the words boyfriend to herself, then suddenly looked up. "Troy, who am I?!"

* * *

Gabriella can't remember who she is! What will happen next? I'll update real soon! Please review! 


	2. Things She Forgot and Evil Plots

New chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HSM, but if I found a genie lamp, you can guess what I'd wish for.

* * *

Chapter Two

Things She Forgot and Evil Plots

Troy could feel tears building up in his eyes, but he forced them back down. "Your name is Gabriella Montez, you go to East High with me, you are 17 years old, your mom works for this big company, and you're on our school's scholastic decathlon team, and you starred in the winter musical with me, your best friend is Taylor McKessie, and um, you're my girlfriend."

Gabriella looked puzzled. "Well, what about my dad? Doesn't he work?"

Troy gulped, he had really been hoping that he wouldn't be the one that had to break this news to her. "Um, well, the thing about your dad is that, well, he kinda, um, passed away when you were 6."

He saw the hurt on Gabriella's face, and immediately tried to console her.

"Troy" she said, "tell me more about myself."

Troy looked at her then started to talk. "Well, you and your mom used to move around a lot, but then last year when you moved here she made her company promise not to transfer her again until you finished high school. You have an amazing singing voice, and watch out for Sharpay and her brother Ryan. Those two are not good news."

Troy went on and on about Gabriella until finally the doctor called him over, and then Troy walked back to Gabriella.

"Well, Gabriella, there is good news. According to the doctor you'll be able to go to school soon!"

Gabriella smiled, and then told Troy that she was going to try to sleep some more.

"Troy?" Troy stopped on his way to the door and turned around to face his girlfriend. "Yes?"

"Will you show me around school when I go, I don't want to get lost."

Troy laughed. "Sure, its no problem."

* * *

Troy pulled into Gabriella's driveway. It had been 2 days since the accident, and Gabriella was finally allowed to go to school again. 

Troy had just gotten his car back from the shop. He opened his door and strided up to Gabriella's front door.

_Knock knock knock_. Troy looked over at the fence around Gabriella's lawn. He remembered the balcony leading to her bedroom.

He sighed, Gabriella couldn't remember that he climbed up that balcony almost a year ago to win her back after she had heard what he had said to his friends.

She couldn't remember how they had met, how they just seemed to automatically click.

When he told her about how they met all she had said was "Wow, that sounds like romantic movie perfect. Almost too perfect to believe. But I do believe you, I just don't believe that something like that would happen to _me_."

Gabriella opened her door, breaking Troy out of his thoughts.

"Are we leaving?" She said while flattening her skirt.

"Yes, but there are a few things you need to know about this school. Stay away from the cheerleaders, all they talk about is how jealous they are of you for dating me. And stay away from Ryan and Sharpay, they are not nice people."

Gabriella nodded her head, taking in all the information Troy was giving her.

"Here's your schedule. We have homeroom together. So, now we can get going."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked out of homeroom together. 

"Okay, so, English is on the second floor, room 253. Are you going to that class?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I have Math, but your best friend is in that class with you, you remember her, right?" Troy would quiz her like this so that she'd remember better.

"Umm, yea, she's Taylor, Taylor, ummm…" Gabriella, looked up, trying to remember what Taylor's last name was.

"McKessie" Taylor finished for her, "I'll take her from here, Troy."

Troy walked down the hallway to his Math class, all the while wondering when Gabriella would finally regain her memory.

* * *

Gabriella walked out of her math class. She was supposed to meet Troy at her locker so he could take her to Art class. 

Ryan was walking by when he spotted Gabriella reading her schedule in the hallway. He walked up to her.

"Hello, Gabriella. I'm Ryan Evans. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she realized who was speaking to her.

"Umm, I have to go…do something." She ran down the corridor. She knew that Ryan wasn't someone to be afraid of, but the fact that Troy had told her to stay away from him twice scared her a little.

She hurried to her locker and started on the combination, not noticing that Troy Bolton was standing right next to it. She threw opened the locker door, so it hit Troy right in the face.

Gabriella heard him let out a yelp and turned to see him on the ground rubbing his nose.

"Omigod, Troy! Are you okay?!"

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go to art."

* * *

"I'm sorry, she wouldn't talk to me. It seems like she's been told to look out for us." 

"Oh, but that's no excuse. We can totally break up the 'Golden Couple' if this works out. You need to get Gabriella to listen to you, you need to tell her that story we made up!"

"I don't know if I can pull it off, I mean, am I _that _good of an actor?"

"You went to acting camp at the Theatre Academy for 4 years, of course you can do it!"

Ryan glared at his sister, she always snapped on him like that.

* * *

Ryan and Sharpay have an evil plan, will it work out? Wait and see. Please review. 


	3. Plan A

So, where we left off Sharpay and Ryan were scheming. Let's see what they're up to now. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HSM. But just you wait my friend.

* * *

Chapter 3

Plan A

"Okay, so you separate Bolton and Montez. You keep Bolton, I go for Montez. At exactly 8:15, you kiss Bolton. I show Montez what's going on, and BOOM! No more star couple."

"Ryan, why are you using their last names?"

"Because, it sounds cooler. Duh."

* * *

Troy did exactly what he had done the day before. He drove to Gabriella's house to pick her up for school. 

"So, how was your sleep last night?" Troy asked.

"It was good. How was yours?"

"Well, I was having trouble sleeping, but then I started counting sheep."

"And?"

"And I got to five."

Gabriella laughed.

"Definetly a severe case of insomnia. You're going to have to get that checked out."

"Wait a minute, you remember what insomnia is?"

"Yeah, that's what's so weird. I can't remember anything about my life, but I can remember facts and everything. And when I took a shower this morning, I started to sing a song I'd never heard. The words were like _We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_. Any relevance?"

Troy laughed. "That's a song from the musical we were in last year. You and I sang it for the call backs."

When they arrived at the building, Sharpay was standing right outside the door.

"Hi Troy. Um, can I talk to you for a second?" Troy looked over at Gabriella, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, me and Gabriella aren't in that much of a rush, so, I guess so." Troy eyed Sharpay, she looked like she was up to something, and Troy guessed that that "something" was not a good thing.

"Oh, well, not Gabriella, just you and me Troy." She looked over at Gabriella and said, "It's just personal, that's all."

Troy nodded at Gabriella and she walked into the school without him.

Gabriella fumbled with her locker combination. She couldn't concentrate, her eyes kept wandering to outside those glass doors, where she could see Sharpay and Troy talking.

"Hey, having trouble with the combo?"

Gabriella turned to see Ryan Evans standing behind her.

"Oh, well, no, you see—"

"Listen Gabriella…"

* * *

"Troy, come on, you know you want me, not that little…little…forgettful person!" Sharpay was running out of time, this plan had to work. 

"Sharpay, you know I love Gabriella, not you."

"Did you know that I know a lot of important people? I could get you a college scholarship in no time. All I need is one little favor."

Troy's eyebrows went up. "Really, what?"

Sharpay smiled, she had him hooked now. "Kiss me."

Troy expression immediately changed. "What? No, I won't _kiss _you!"

Sharpay just laughed, then looked Troy right in the eye.

"Fine. Then I'll just kiss you."

* * *

"Gabriella, Troy is not an honest person. I bet he never told you that in 3rd grade, I beat him at Knock-Out. I bet not. I bet he told you he's never lost a basketball game." 

"Ryan, I bet you're getting on my last nerve!" Gabriella raised her voice, "Troy _is _an honest person."

"Oh yeah, then if he's so honest, then why is he kissing my sister?"

Gabriella looked over and saw Sharpay's lips on Troy's.

She was about to believe that Troy _was_ dishonest, but then she saw him push Sharpay off of him and yell something. Troy then turned and stormed through doors of East High.

"Yeah, Ryan. Cause everytime the girl you're in love with kisses you, you push her to the ground and scream at her. Cause if that's the truth, then this isn't Planet Earth."

Troy saw Gabriella and ran right up to her.

"Gabriella, I can explain. She was, and I didn't, and—"

"Don't worry Troy I saw the whole thing. The whole _entire_ thing." Gabriella smiled, and Troy let out a sigh.

"Okay. Let's get to homeroom. And you," Troy pointed to Ryan, "you and your sister need to stop scheming."

* * *

"RYAN! Why didn't it work?" Sharpay was sitting on an giant pink chair in her bedroom. Her brother Ryan was standing at her door. 

"Well, maybe it's because Troy has no feelings what-so-ever for you, and is in love with Gabriella. So maybe, I don't know, HE DIDN'T LIKE THE KISS?!"

"But, it always works out in the movies! I mean, why shouldn't it work now?"

"Sharpay, we've just got to face the facts. This isn't a movie. It's our life."

Sharpay instantly smiled. "That's a good point, Ryan. And since this isn't a movie, the good guy isn't guaranteed to win."

"So what? Are we anti-Hollywood Movie now?"

"It appears so." Sharpay smiled, she always had a plan. And she always had Ryan.

"Sooo, what now?"

"Now it is time for Plan B, and this one is guaranteed to succeed."

* * *

No, not another plan! But hey, did you think Sharpay and Ryan would give up after one try? I'll update as soon as I can. Please review! 


	4. Plan B

Plan B, what could it be? Find out! Thanks again for the reviews. P.S. A USB stick is the modern version of a floppy disc, you can save computer files on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HSM. Saying this every chapter tortures me.

* * *

Chapter 4

Plan B

"I just don't get it, why do all of our plans have to take place _now_?" Ryan and Sharpay were kneeling behind a bush outside of East High.

"Because Ryan, this is when Gabriella is most vulnerable. Now, do you understand the plan?"

"Yes, I understand the plan. Now can we get going? My pants are going to get grass stains."

* * *

Taylor McKessie was sitting in homeroom. She was always well prepared for school. She had 5 sharp pencils, the books for her next two classes, a pencil sharpener, a ruler, and she even had her laptop in the bag sitting next to her.

There were 20 minutes until school started, and she was one of the only students in the school who didn't mingle in the hallways.

So she was surprised when Ryan Evans walked into the room, and right up to her desk.

"Hey, I need a favor."

"Well, what's the favor?"

"Well, I have a copy of my American History essay, but I was just double checking it and it has a few spelling errors. My computer at home is broken. So I brought in my USB stick, and was wondering if I could use your laptop to email my essay to Mr. Cornel, so he can print it out. All the computers in the library are taken."

"Well, if its for the good of your American History grade, then I guess you can borrow it. But have it back to me by lunch." Taylor took out her laptop and handed it to Ryan.

Ryan put on a big fake smile. "Thanks Taylor, I can't afford a bad grade in American History. You're a lifesaver."

Taylor smiled back. "It's no problem." She was always glad to help a fellow student with their work.

* * *

Ryan ducked into an empty classroom, where Sharpay was waiting for him.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Ryan put Taylor's laptop on the table.

"Ok, let me see it." Sharpay opened the laptop and searched through the documents.

"Yes! Taylor McKessie records every webcam conversation she has."

"So, why do we care about the lovey dovey stuff Taylor says when she talks on her webcam with Chad?"

"We don't, but if we look through _last_ year's webcam recordings…Yes! Here it is!" Sharpay got up and did a little dance. Then she sat back down.

"Here what is? I'm getting confused."

"Well, let's just say that Taylor forgot to delete a certain thing that came through this computer by webcam, a certain thing that will change memory-stripped Gabriella's opinion on Troy Bolton."

* * *

Gabriella started to walk to lunch. She heard a door open and the next thing she knew, she was in a classroom facing two students wearing ski masks.

Gabriella tried to hold back a laugh. Sharpay and Ryan hadn't done a good job of concealing their identities.

Sharpay's ski mask was pink and shimmering. In glitter on the top was written "Sharpay". Her long blond hair was coming out of the bottom of her mask.

Ryan's ski mask was bright blue, and he had put a hat on top of it. Gabriella remembered that Troy had told her that Ryan always wore funky looking hats.

But the biggest give-away was that they were still wearing the same outfits they had been wearing when Gabriella had seen them in homeroom.

"Sharpay? Ryan? What are you doing?"

"Oh, I told you the ski mask idea was dumb." Sharpay pulled of her mask.

"Sharpay! Now she knows who you are! Well, I'm not going to—"

"Ryan just take the mask off!" Sharpay screamed.

"Really you two, what are you doing?" Gabriella looked from Ryan to Sharpay.

"We need to show you something." Sharpay went over to Taylor's laptop and opened up the webcam recording she had been talking about.

Gabriella saw Troy standing in what looked like a locker room. He looked angry. "She's just someone I met! Alright, the singing thing is nothing, probably just a way to keep my nerves down, I don't know. It means nothing to me. You're my guys and this is our team. Gabriella is not important. I'll forget about her, I'll forget the auditions, and we'll go out and get that championship. Everyone happy now?"

Gabriella could feel tears dripping down her face. "When did he say that?"

"Last year, when you two were supposed to audition. Gabriella, he betrayed you. He only did the auditions because his game got postponed. But when he made the show he had to go through with it, he's all about commitment." Sharpay turned around and smiled, but then put back on her fake understanding look and turned back to Gabriella.

Gabriella ran out of the classroom and to her locker. She put her lunch money away, she wasn't hungry anymore. She turned to go when she saw Troy Bolton walking towards her.

"Hey, why aren't you at lunch?"

"You forgot to mention to me that I'm not important. You also forgot to mention that the only reason you did the call backs was because you're schedule opened up and you were bored."

"What are you talking about, we had to hack into the school system just so I could make it to the callbacks. I was in the middle of the championship basketball game when they happened, and we had to create a 'technical difficulty' just to get me there."

"Why would I forgive you and do the call backs after hearing what you said?"

"I went to you're house to apologize. Call your mom, she'll remember me coming to your door asking for you."

Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and dialed her house number, her mom had the day off..

"Hello, this is the Montez residence how may I help you?"

"Mom, last year, did a guy come to our door to apologize to me?"

"Well of course, Troy stopped by trying to say sorry. You two were wonderful in that musical."

"Thanks Mom, bye." Gabriella closed her phone.

"I'm sorry Troy, I just jumped to conclusions. Do you wanna go to lunch now?"

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

"Maybe you should look up the definition of 'guaranteed to succeed'."

"UGH!! How does she keep weaseling out of our plans?!" Sharpay and Ryan were standing in the hallway were Troy and Gabriella had just been.

"I don't know, maybe its destiny or something."

"Destiny? _Destiny_? Ryan, that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Well, what's the new plan?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something. Right now we have to return Taylor's laptop." They both started to walk to lunch when Mrs. Darbus walked out of her classroom.

"Sharpay? Ryan? I hope you two know that you are 10 minutes late for lunch. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give you both a detention. Tomorrow after school, in the Drama Classroom."

"But—"

"No buts Miss Evans."

Sharpay frowned. Little did she know, luck was on _her_ side.

* * *

Detention means Sharpay and Ryan can't get to Gabriella, right? Wrong. I might not have the new chapter up tomorrow, just because HSM 2 premeires. But if not tomorrow, Saturday, I promise. I'm not one to keep people waiting that long. Please review. 


	5. Sharpay's Lucky Break

OMG! HSM 2 premeires today!!! I decided to update anyway. This chapter will really make you hate Sharpay and Ryan. And its really long. I'm probably gonna end this story in 2-4 chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HSM, or the movie "The Notebook".

* * *

Chapter 5

Sharpay's Lucky Break

Sharpay and Ryan were whispering in the Drama Classroom, detention had just started. Since they were Mrs. Darbus's favorite students, she had allowed them to talk, as long as they were quiet.

"So, what's Plan C? Should we brainwash Troy into thinking he hates Gabriella, I mean, if we kidnapped him we could totally have him brainwashed in 3 years time." Ryan looked hopefully at his sister, that was the only plan he had thought of so far and he wanted her to like it.

"Ryan, we want to break up Troy and Gabriella, not go to jail. Just face it, we might as well go to Plan Z, not even memory loss can ruin their relationship."

Mrs. Darbus stood up and walked towards Sharpay and Ryan. "I have to make copies for tomorrow's class. I trust that you two can behave yourselves alone in this classroom for twenty minutes."

Sharpay and Ryan both gave uninterested nods. Mrs. Darbus walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Gabriella walked around the school. She tried very hard to push the memory of the doctor's appointment she had had yesterday out of her mind. But it just kept nudging its way back into her thoughts.

_Flashback_

"_Well, Miss Montez. These tests are not good knews. I hate to tell you this but…" The doctor stopped talking and looked from the worried mother to the fearful daughter._

"_Well doctor, what's wrong? I'm not dying am I? Oh, please tell me that I'm not dying! I'm only seventeen, I can't die!" Gabriella cried._

"_No, you're not dying. But according to these tests, you're not going to regain your memory."_

"_What?! But its only been three days, how do you know that my memory loss isn't still temporary?" Gabriella was crying now._

"_Well, there are ways that we can tell. The part of your brain that holds memories was damaged. There is currently no way to fix it. I'm sorry, but you're not going to remember anything that happened before that accident."_

_End Flashback_

Gabriella felt something wet on her cheeks, and she realized she was crying again. She looked around for Troy, he was supposed to take her home from school.

He wasn't anywhere in sight, so she just decided to explore the school.

But where should she go first? She remembered that Troy had said that there were pictures of him and her from the musical in the Drama Classroom, so she decided to start there.

* * *

Sharpay sat on her desk. Ryan was pacing the room. The whole school had heard about Gabriella's permanent condition. 

"Hey, after detention, we need to go to the mall. I want a new pair of shoes for—"

Sharpay froze, the doorknob was turning. She stared at the door and wondered who might be coming in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I came in here to see the…I didn't know you were…I'm just going to go." Gabriella turned to leave when Sharpay yelled out her name. She turned and looked at her.

"Gabriella, we have to talk to you. Troy, he's" Sharpay faked a tear, "he's lying to you. We've been trying to tell you, and, and…why did he have to break up with me?!" Sharpay started crying. Thank God for water proof mascara.

Ryan ran over to Sharpay and hugged her. "What are you doing?" He said in a low voice, so only Sharpay could hear.

"Just roll with it." She breathed back.

Ryan realized what his sister was saying.

"Look, Gabriella. You and Troy. Before that accident, you two weren't dating. You weren't even friends." Ryan faked sympathy in his voice.

"Wh-What?! What are you talking about, T-Troy would not lie to me like that." Gabriella stuttered.

Sharpay wiped away her fake tears. "Well, that's just the thing. Last year, you two went out. But you broke up and moved on. Well, you moved on. Troy didn't." Sharpay started to fake cry again. She added in a little hiccup.

Ryan continued for his sister. "Troy still liked you. He even faked liking the musical just to get you to like him. Like we said, he only did the call backs because his schedule opened up."

"But Troy said that they had to hack into the school system to—"

"He lied to you!" Sharpay screamed through her fake tears.

"Look, you came to me and Sharpay after you found out Troy wasn't doing the call backs. You really wanted to be in the show, but let's face it, Troy was the only other good singer in the whole school. So you were desperate for a partner." Ryan walked over to 'comfort' Sharpay again.

"But Troy said that he came to my house to apologize. My mom even said so." Gabriella was searching her mind for any reason that what they were telling her was false.

Sharpay looked up at Gabriella. "Yes, he did go to your house to apologize. But he wasn't apologizing for that video. He was apologizing for skipping call backs for basketball. When he showed up at the call backs that week, the only reason you sang with him was to get into the show."

"Yes, and you did. But after the musical, you thought you'd be rid of Troy. But all of your friends were his friends too, and they all supported his decision and told you to get back together with him. So you stopped hanging out with them. You had no friends, but then you remembered how warmly we treated you during the callbacks." Ryan tried not to smile, Gabriella was actually starting to believe them.

"So you came to me and Ryan. The three of us were the best of friends in no time. I even started to go out with Troy. But suddenly Troy's grades started slipping, and you, being the smartest one in our school, were given the job of tutoring him." Sharpay decided that now would be a good time to bring out the tears again. So she started bawling.

Ryan started to finish the story.

"You and Troy were on your way to his house for a tutoring session when you got into the crash. When the doctors told him that you didn't have any memory of anything that happened before the accident, he and his friends decided to take advantage of it."

"That day, outside of school. I wasn't trying to break you two up, me and Troy were still dating then. I was asking him about what was going on. He told me to leave you two alone. I tried to kiss him like I always did, but he just—" Sharpay started to cry even more dramatically.

"Gabriella, this whole time we've been trying to tell you the truth. He probably told you to stay away from us." Ryan looked at her for an answer.

"Well, yeah. And the cheerleaders." Gabriella was on the verge of tears, and the Evans twins could tell.

"That makes sense. He knew that we would try to tell you the truth, and the cheerleaders have been gossiping about what he's been doing ever since this all started."

Gabriella looked from the crestfallen face of Ryan to the crying Sharpay. She felt tears rolling down her face. It all fit. She tried to hold in her tears, but she couldn't. She broke down and ran into Ryan's arms.

Ryan could hear Gabriella balling against his shirt, and he prayed that her mascara would wash out. Then he remembered that he should probably give some convincing empathetic words.

"Its all right, you're with your real friends now." He cooed. Gabriella hugged him again, then hugged a crying Sharpay. The second she left the room Sharpay stopped the tears.

"Yes! We broke FINALLY broke them up! Sharpay, please tell me that this mascara will come out."

Sharpay inspected Ryan's shirt, then said "That cheap eye makeup? That'll come out easy."

* * *

Troy searched for Gabriella everywhere, he couldn't believe that he'd forgotten to get her. 

He finally spotted her walking down a hallway. She looked like she had been crying. He immediately ran to her.

"Gabriella!" He called. She shot him a dirty look, and he felt even worse about forgetting her. "Look, I'm really sorry I forgot to pick you up, but—"

"I don't care that you forgot to pick me up, you prat."

Troy was taken aback by her attitude.

"Yeah, Ryan and Sharpay told me about your little plan. How could you even find it in your heart to lie to someone like that. How could you even dare to tell me about some fake life I never had?! How was I so stupid to believe you." Gabriella spat out.

Troy's eyes went wide as he realized what Sharpay and Ryan had probably told her. He walked away, trying his best not to go search the whole school and murder the Evans twins.

Troy wasn't going to give up. He was going to show Gabriella the truth. And he was going to find a way for her to regain her memory.

He didn't care about what the doctors said. He remembered what Noah said in the movie "The Notebook" when Gabriella had forced him to watch it. He had said "Science can only go so far, then comes God."

And He knew God wanted him and Gabriella to be together. He just knew.

* * *

Okay, I know. Sharpay and Ryan deserve to die. Seriously, that was some heartless stuff they did. But remember that line "Science can only go so far, then comes God." Troy hasn't given up yet. Please review, it can even just be something simple like "good job". Just something. I'll update tomorrow. 


	6. Desperate Attempts and Prayers

OMG!!! HSM 2 was amazing! It was better than amazing! I screamed like every five seconds that night, I was that excited. Its my new favorite movie. Out of ten, I give it a 745989467493759768954768954678954984968459 multiplied by a google. Do you know how big a google is? Its a number with 100 zeroes on the end. ONE HUNDRED ZEROES!

Okay, so Troy has to fix everything, and Sharpay and Ryan still deserve to die. Don't be surprised if I write them a slow, painful death sequence. Okay, so I wouldn't write something like that. Well, I at least wouldn't put it on this website. But that doesn't mean I haven't written it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from HSM. But someday I will.

* * *

Thanks For That Miracle

Chapter 6

Desperate Attempts and Prayers

Troy sat on his bed. He wondered where he should start.

Should he start at the source of it all, Ryan and Sharpay's house? Or should he go to Gabriella's house and try to explain everything?

He decided to go to the Montez residence and try to convince Gabriella that he was telling the truth. If that didn't work then he would go to Ryan and Sharpay's house and try to open their eyes to what they did.

He ran down the stairs and grabbed his car keys. He locked the door to his house, then walked over to his car. He opened the door and started the engine. He began to drive to Gabriella's house.

He sat in his car outside of her house, he had just realized that he had nothing to say. "Well," he said to his empty car, "might as well wing it."

He walked up to her door, thinking of thousands of things to tell Gabriella. He started knocking. Gabriella's mom opened the door.

"Oh, Troy. Hello. Gabriella isn't here right now. I'll tell her you came by though."

"Wait, Ms. Montez. I know it's not my business, but could you tell me where she is?"

Gabriella's mother searched his face, then said, "I don't know. She said it in kind of a rush, but I think she's at some boy's house."

"Who's house? Do you remember his name?"

"Well, it was something like…um…Evan I think."

"_Evans._" Troy growled. Ms. Montez looked surprised at his reaction. He then just said "Thanks, Ms. Montez. I have to go now."

Troy jumped into his car and yelled as loud as he could. He started the ignition and sped away to the Evans family household.

He hated Mrs. Evans for getting pregnant with twins, or even getting pregnant at all. He hated the other car driver for not swerving out of the way. He hated the ambulance for not getting there fast enough, maybe they could have saved her memory if they had gotten there earlier. He hated himself for not paying attention to the road. He hated Sharpay and Ryan for being so devious.

At that moment, he hated almost everyone but Gabriella.

He recklessly parked his car and darted out onto the sidewalk. He ran to the Evans' door and knocked so hard that his fist turned red. It was answered by Mr. Evans.

"Oh, hello sir. Are you a friend of Sharpay or Ryan?"

Troy looked him up and down. He looked like the high class kind of guy that spoiled his children to death and thought of them as angels. If only he knew.

"Um, yes. I'm a friend of Ryan's. I'm kind of in a rush, can you tell him to come to the door."

"Sure. RYAN! THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" Mr. Evans then walked away.

Ryan walked down the hallway to the door. When he saw Troy his eyebrows went up.

"Bolton. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just here for the slumber party. Now let's go do each others hair and make up! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M HERE FOR?!"

Ryan just laughed. "You can't come in to see Gabriella."

"Look, dude. I know I can't talk any sense into your sister, but, you. You're a good person underneath. How can you live with yourself?"

Ryan sighed. "I was feeling bad at first, until I found something out. Gabriella? Great kisser."

Troy lunged at Ryan. He started to punch him anywhere he could. A minute later, he heard footsteps. He got off of Ryan and ran out the door.

He felt his heart sink as he heard Gabriella scream, "RYAN! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?! SHARPAY! COME QUICK!"

Troy immediately drove away. He pulled into his driveway.

He slammed his car door shut and went into his house. He locked himself in his bedroom and sat, thinking.

What could he do now? Who could help him? He sat thinking for ten minutes.

He had only gotten one idea, and he just dismissed it every time it went into his head. But now he started to really think about it.

He wasn't a very religious person, but he could try. So he closed his eyes, and started to pray.

"Look, God. I know I'm not a Saint or anything. But I need you to do something for me. Can you please give Gabriella her memory back? I need a miracle. What me and Gabriella have, well, had, was true love. And I need that back. I'll die without her, I really will. Please, just help me this once. Please just give me a miracle."

Troy opened his eyes, and sighed. What was he thinking? Praying. He's lost Gabriella, and he just needed to get over it. But he knew he couldn't. He lied back down on his bed.

He could feel his eyelids getting heavy, and the next thing he knew he was asleep.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting in Sharpay's bedroom. Sharpay was watching TV. Gabriella looked over at Ryan. He was sitting in a pink desk chair. She couldn't believe she had kissed him. It hadn't felt right.

She suddenly felt light headed. She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt like she had made a mistake.

"Guys, I'm going to go home. I feel kind of sick."

Sharpay just nodded and Ryan spun his chair. Gabriella got up and walked out of the room.

She felt woozy, and stumbled out the door. She started to head home. She was so dizzy that she didn't even notice that she had remembered the way back to her house.

Gabriella walked through her door and up to her room. She laid down on her bed. She hadn't even felt this dizzy when she had gone on the swings ride at an amusement park and it broke. She had been spinning for two hours.

_Wait, how can I remember that?_ Gabriella thought. But before she could think about it anymore, she passed out.

* * *

Yay! Gabriella can remember! But what about Troy? Can she get him back? Wait until tomorrow to find out!!! Please review. 


	7. Make Ups and Check Ups

Chapter 7, Gabriella's turn to fix things.

Everyone says that Gabriella's nickname is spelled "Gabi", but if you go to the yearbooks on the HSM 2 site, read the signatures. All of autographs sections include autographs from Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, the whole gang. In some of them, Gabriella signs with the name "Gaby" with a y.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HSM! I swear, somehow, its Sharpay's fault that I have to be tortured with the disclaimer. She will pay. Haha, Sharpay will pay. Get it? I also don't own Dumbledore from Harry Potter, I'm not freaking J. K. Rowling here.

* * *

Chapter 7

Make Ups and Check-Ups

Troy Bolton sat up in his bed. He couldn't sleep anymore. He kept thinking about Gabriella.

"Get it together, Troy. You lost her. She's gone. Get over it. There's other fish in the sea." Troy said to himself. He sighed, he didn't want another fish, he wanted Gabriella.

"How dare you compare Gabriella to a fish! She's so much better than that! How could you even degrade her like that? You don't even deserve her."Troy retorted to himself.

"What makes you think you deserve her at all? Why do you think that in any way you could give her anything?" Troy paused.

Then in a small voice he said, "Because I love her. I _love_ her. I have love to offer her. She deserves to be loved, and I will love her no matter what!" Troy said, his voice growing louder.

"Too bad she doesn't feel the same way." Troy huffed. He checked his alarm clock. It was 6:05 A.M., perfect time for a run. He pulled on his sweats and ran out the door.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes. Light was pouring into her bedroom, and she mentally cursed having glass doors for her balcony.

She looked around her room. She glanced at the pile of stuffed animals in the corner. Right in front was her favorite one, the giant orange bear Troy had won for her at the fair over the summer.

Gabriella sat up abruptly. She could remember Troy winning her that bear. She could remember how he laughed as the man running the basketball themed game had told him that it was a pretty hard shot to make.

She remembered how on the first shot he had gotten it in. She remembered how everyone stared as Troy carried the teddy bear around for her.

Gabriella screamed. She was so excited. A few moments later, her mother appeared at the door.

"Gaby, is everything alright?!" She shrieked, but then she saw the smile on her daughter's face.

"Mom, I can remember! I remember it all!" Gabriella chirped.

"Really, honey? What was the color of the last house we lived in?" Her mom was now smiling as well.

"It was yellow, with green shutters and a green door!" Gabriella squealed, she could remember. She could wait to tell Troy.

_Troy._

Gabriella quickly stopped smiling as the memories of the past few days flooded back to her. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, mom, I can't believe it!" She cried. Her mom was worried about this sudden change of behavior.

"I can't believe I would do something like that! Oh my god, what have I done? What have I done?! I'm sorry mom, I have to go, NOW!" Gabriella jumped off her bed and pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a red sweatshirt. She slipped on her sneakers and bolted out the door.

She ran a block down and looked around. She knew not to bother going to Troy's house, he always ran when he had something on his mind.

She wondered if he would forgive her, she _had _called him a prat. She looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight. She was about to give up when she saw someone running on the other side of the street.

He obviously hadn't seen her, so she called his name. Troy froze, and turned to look at her. His eyes were red, and they were wet, and it was clear that he had been crying.

Gabriella smiled and ran over to him. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He seemed like he had something to say.

"I forgot to thank you for that giant orange bear you got me last year." She said, looking up at him.

"I'm really sorry, I never wanted to hurt your feeli—wait, what?!" Troy looked down at her, searching her face, checking to see if it was the real Gabriella.

She hugged him as tight as she could. Troy seemed taken aback for a second, but then she felt him put his arms around her.

Gabriella pulled back from the embrace and looked up at him. He had a look of sheer bewilderment on his face. "Troy, when I woke up this morning, I could remember everything, I—I don't know how, but I can. And, I'm sorry about what I said, and did, but—" She was cut off by Troy's lips pressing on hers.

Gabriella could feel tears streaming down his face, and noticed that she too was crying.

"Troy, I—I love you." Gabriella spoke so softly that the only reason Troy could hear it was because he was so close to her face.

Troy smiled "I love you too."

Gabriella hugged Troy again. "Troy, my mom wants me to go back to the doctor's office to see why I have my memory back. I wanted to know if you'd come along, I want you there with me."

Troy smiled. "Of course I'll come. When are we leaving?"

"Twenty minutes." Gabriella looked Troy up and down. "And you might want to change out of those sweaty, um, sweats."

Troy ran home and changed. He was about to walk to Gabriella's house when a car horn beeped outside. He looked out the door and saw Gabriella hanging out her mom's car window.

"Hey, Wildcat. Time to go." She smiled.

Troy ran out to the car. "Ugh, do I have to sit in the backseat?"

Gabriella laughed. "Don't worry, I'll sit back there with you." She climbed out of the passenger seat and into the one next to Troy.

"Look, you two. I can see you with this mirror. I don't want any kissing back there." Ms. Montez looked sternly at the young couple. They both just nodded.

Gabriella cuddled into Troy's arms and drifted slowly off to sleep.

"Gabriella, wake up, we're here." Troy was lightly shaking Gabriella. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm far too tired, my dear prince. You might have to carry me out."

Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella out of the car. He picked her up bridal style and said, "Does this suit you, my lady?"

Gabriella laughed. "Troy, put me down."

Troy put her on the ground and they all walked into the office. The receptionist looked up.

"Name?" She asked.

"Gabriella Montez." Gabriella replied.

"Ah, Dr. Angelo will see you in a few minutes."

Gabriella looked surprised. "But, my doctor is Dr. Wardel, whose Dr. Angelo?"

The receptionist smiled. "He's new, just started yesterday. Dr. Wardel was out sick, but don't worry, Dr. Angelo is a very good doctor, and he is the wisest man I've ever met. The Dumbledore of Modern Medicine."

"Oh, okay?" Gabriella said, and then sat in the chair between Troy and her mother. She wondered what the doctor would say about her instant recovery.

* * *

So, what's gonna happen with Gabriella? Omg, I love the character Dr. Angelo. He really is wise. Just wait til the next chapter to meet him.

Oh, and Sharpay and Ryan WILL get what they deserve. It's not the slow, painful death sequence like I wish it was, just becuase then I'd have to make some changes to the story's rating. But they will pay, oh will they pay! Trust me, after this story is through with them they will never interfere with destiny again! NEVER!

Okay, I just drank a ton of soda, so I'm kinda on a sugar high. I'm also still a little excited from HSM 2, so don't get too freaked out. I seriously cried when Gabriella sang "Gotta Go My Own Way". I mean, look at Troy's face, he's heartbroken and on the verge of tears.


	8. Healing or Curing?

Hello! For the sake of those who have not yet seen HSM 2, I am not going to say anything that would spoil it. This chapter you meet Dr. Angelo! And, yay! I can tell you all that Sharpay and Ryan aren't in this chapter, though they are mentioned. And the next chapter, oooh, the next chapter is my favorite.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM or Dumbledore from Harry Potter .

* * *

Chapter 8

Healing or Curing?

"Dr. Angelo will see you now." A nurse called. Gabriella, Troy, and Gabriella's mom all got up and followed the nurse into a stuffy hallway. They trailed her until she stopped and gestured to go into the room they were outside of.

Gabriella sat on the bed while Troy and Ms. Montez sat in the chairs next to it. A man walked into the room. He was wearing a white lab coat. He had white hair and a small beard. His face was kind and welcoming, and Gabriella automatically felt safe.

"Well, which one of you is Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella raised her hand a little. "Ah, Miss Montez. I will need you to come with me, we'll need another CAT scan to examine your condition." Gabriella got up and followed Dr. Angelo out the door. He let her to a big room that she had only been in once before.

She laid down on the bed and looked over at Dr. Angelo. He smiled, then started the scanner. Gabriella closed her eyes and started to think about Troy as the

machine circled around her head.

"Alright, you're done. We'll go back to your mother and your, um, friend, now." Dr. Angelo led her out the door.

While walking down the hallway she said "By the way, he's my boyfriend."

Dr. Angelo just smiled and opened the door for her. She walked in and went back to her spot on the bed. She looked at Troy, he smiled at her. She blew him a kiss, then turned to look at the doctor.

Dr. Angelo was putting the scans on the screen. He turned it on, and stared at the two scans.

"Well, this is impossible." Dr. Angelo said, then he turned to face Gabriella. "In this first scan, the part of your brain that holds memories is damaged beyond repair. But in this second scan…" Dr. Angelo let out a sigh.

"Yes, doctor?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, in the second scan that part of your brain is completely repaired. Except its not repaired, because it looks as if it was never damaged in the first place. It has no scars from the accident, nothing. This may sound strange, but it seems as if you weren't cured, you were healed."

Troy looked confused. "Is there a difference?" He asked.

Dr. Angelo looked over at Troy and said, "There is all the difference in the world. Cured means that something was done to you that made you better. As in cured deals with medicine. When healed is in the unknown, the uncharted medical data. Healed goes beyond medicine and digs deeper, and is unexplainable. Healed can reverse all medical injuries with no explaination. Healed doesn't mend, it restores. Healed also isn't medicinal, no, we cannot cause healing. Healing is miraculous event."

Gabriella looked at Dr. Angelo. "Are you saying that it was a miracle that brought back my memory?"

Dr. Angelo nodded. "Precisely. Now, I am guessing that someone in this room, though I am not going to guess who, asked for a miracle so Gabriella would regain her memory. Gabriella, if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"Okay, um, last night. I felt uncontrollably dizzy. I could barely walk or anything, but somehow I remembered my way home. And I just kept getting dizzier by the second, until finally I passed out on my bed."

Dr. Angelo thought for a second, then said, "Well, we are venturing into the unknown sciences, where nothing is for sure, so all we can do is make educated guesses. So my guess would be that that was when the miracle was taking place. All of your memories were coming back to you, and your brain was trying to recieve the memories and carry out the tasks that you were doing."

Dr. Angelo paused, then continued. "As time went by, there were more memories coming, and your brain was getting tired. So when you got home, you most likely passed out because your brain couldn't handle receiving all those memories and doing whatever you were doing at the same time. So it made it so that you weren't doing anything, so it could recieve the memories more efficiently. Then, when you woke up, all of your memories were back, and maybe even a little clearer than they were before."

Gabriella looked from Troy to her mother to Dr. Angelo. She then smiled and said, "You truly are the Dumbledore of Modern Medicine."

Leaving the doctor's office, Gabriella looked from Troy to her mother. She wondered which one had asked for the miracle.

She got in the backseat of the car and waited for Troy to get in. She saw him looking up at the sky. And she could've sworn she heard him say "Thanks for the miracle." Then Troy climbed into the car and Ms. Montez drove off.

"Alright, theres just one more thing to do." Gabriella said. Troy looked at her questioningly and she smirked. "Sharpay and Ryan aren't just going to get away with this!"

Troy smiled.

* * *

"Okay, we really have to make them pay. But how? How can we get revenge?" Troy was pacing Gabriella's bedroom.

"Well, we should start by listing all of the things that make Sharpay and Ryan think they are so much better than everyone else. And we also have to make a list of things that they both love and would be heartbroken to have taken away." Gabriella said.

After a half hour of thinking these were the lists with added notes by Gabriella.

Sharpay:

-her dog

-her money

-her clothes

-her singing voice

-her popularity

-her jewelry

-her skin tone

-her body

-her acting

-her credit card

-her driver's license

-her Jimmy Choo flip flops (prized possesion)

-her superiority

-Ryan's loyalty

-her Sharpettes

-Lava Springs

-musicals (already taken away)

Ryan:

-his hats

-his money

-his image

-his kissing skills (he doesn't really have any)

-his clothes

-his yoga time

-his singing voice

-his acting

-his ability to dance

"There's a lot more on the Sharpay list than on the Ryan list." Troy observed.

"Yes, that means Ryan is going to be a little harder to get back at, but Sharpay, making her life hard will be easy."

Troy smiled. "Okay, so what's the plan for Sharpay?"

* * *

I love the next chapter, "Revenge is Sweet". It was so much fun to write. Please review. I really don't care what you say, just write something. Even something like "It's an okay story" is fine, but kudos to you if you write a nice, long review. 


	9. Revenge is Sweet!

Yay, revenge chapter. This chapter was really fun to write. Troy and Gabriella are a little harsh on Sharpay and Ryan, but I couldn't help it. They needed to pay. MWAHAHAHA! Little show-puppet-rumor-spreading-lying-evil-no-good-dirty-rotten-little-nasties. They don't just need to pay, they need some self-help classes. They need to be told what they have done. THEY NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON! AND THE TEACHER NEEDS TO MAKE IT HURT!!!

Wow, sorry. Sugar is a powerful thing, maybe I should quit the soda. It like, makes me go crazy.

Agh, last chapter. But you'll like it. I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.

* * *

Chapter 9

Revenge is Sweet

"Okay, so do you have the list?" Troy and Gabriella were sitting in Troy's car outside of Sharpay and Ryan's house.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered.

"Did you put everything in the bag?" Troy pointed to the gym bag sitting on Gabriella's lap.

"Yeah, I'm going in. Park around the corner, your car may look suspicious." Gabriella climbed out of Troy's car and walked down the path to the front door.

She rang the doorbell, and the it was answered by a very tired Ryan Evans.

"Hey, Ryan. I came to see Sharpay, is she here?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan blinked, then jabbed his thumb at the stairs. "She's in her room."

Gabriella tiptoed up the stairs and entered Sharpay's room. She smiled when she saw Sharpay sleeping in her bed.

Gabriella walked to Sharpay's closet and went inside. It was huge. She looked around until she saw them, Sharpay's Jimmy Choo flip flops. Gabriella grabbed them and stuffed them into the gym bag.

Gabriella snuck out of the closet and into Sharpay's personal bathroom. She opened the shower door and grabbed Sharpay's shampoo. Gabriella held in a laugh. "Figures, this shampoo costs like $50 a bottle!" she whispered to herself.

She opened the gym bag and pulled out what she had been looking for. She dumped the entire bottle into the shampoo. She put it back where it had been.

She looked around the sink, and saw a box. She opened it and found all of Sharpay's make up. Gabriella quickly picked up the box and dumped all of its contents into the gym bag. She took a container of kid's make up out and placed it in the box. Then she left the bathroom.

She walked out of the room and into Ryan's. She looked around for anything that could embarrass him, and spotted a bright blue book entitled "My Personal Diary". Gabriella opened to a page and read "_Dear Diary, If anyone from my school ever found you, I would be so dead. So I've decided to put a lock on you. But don't worry, I'll only lock you up when we have guests over._"

Gabriella laughed and shoved the diary into the gym bag. She left Ryan's room and went back into Sharpay's.

She tiptoed over to the sleeping Sharpay. Her hair was in pigtails, perfect for Gabriella. She reached into the gym bag and pulled out…a pair of scissors. Gabriella leaned over and carefully cut one of Sharpay's pigtails right off.

"Am I being too cruel?" Gabriella whispered, then she shrugged and said "Hair grows back."

Gabriella ran down the stairs.

"What is _that_?" Gabriella froze. Ryan was standing right in front of her, pointing to Sharpay's pigtail, which was still hanging from her hand.

"Well, you see Ryan, I wanted to buy Sharpay some more designer hair extensions, but I didn't know what color hair she had. So she lent me one of her other hair extensions to match with the other extensions. But don't go up there, she just fell asleep."

Ryan nodded and opened the door for her. He leaned in to kiss her, but she just backed away. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm just…um…getting sick and I don't want to give it to you. So I should proabably go, bye!"

Gabriella ran out to the sidewalk. She heard Ryan mumble a "whatever" and close the door. She started to run down the sidewalk when a hand shot out and pulled her behind a bush.

"Ow! Who the heck do you think you—oh, Troy, its you." Gabriella put the hand with Sharpay's hair in it to her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, its me. Did you see that dirty little rat trying to make a move on _my_ girlfriend? I mean, that's just—is that Sharpay's hair?" Troy stared at the pigtail as if it were about to explode any second.

"Yeah, I cut it off! But the best part is, its only one pigtail, so her hair is almost to her waist on one side and at her ears on the other!"

Troy kept staring at the pigtail. "Just, drop that thing, its got Sharpay germs."

Gabriella laughed and dropped Sharpay's hair. "Sharpay germs? We're not in second grade Troy, girls don't have cooties."

"Trust me, if any girl does, its her. I mean, she smells like evil." Troy was laughing.

"I just can't wait til school tomorrow. I'm gonna give Sharpay's flip flops to the English teacher." Gabriella pulled Sharpay's prized flip flops out of the gym bag.

"Mrs. Yaste? She has no taste at all."

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, imagine Sharpay's horror when she walks into English and sees her designer flip flops paired with a granny dress. Oh, and I got this. Ryan's personal diary. I'm just lucky that my best friend is the editor of the school newspaper. If we can get this to Taylor by 7:00, it will be on the front page tomorrow at school."

* * *

Gabriella and Troy sat outside of the doors of East High. The news of Gabriella's memory returning had spread fast, and before school had even started the whole student body knew. 

Troy and Gabriella looked around for Sharpay, she was nowhere in sight. Then they saw a pink convertible pull into the school parking lot, and they both ran over.

Sharpay stepped out. Her hair was in a hat. She was wearing bright blue eyeshadow and berry red lipstick. Her cheeks were ridiculously pink. She had obviously tried to make the children's make up look good.

Ryan got out next, his eyes darting everywhere, as if looking for the person who had his diary.

Sharpay walked into East High with a smile on her face. That is, until she was confronted by Mrs. Darbus.

"Miss Evans, I have been searching for a hat for the main character in the new musical to wear, and that one is perfect! May I please have it?"

Gabriella and Troy had entered the building, and were pretending to look at a flyer on the wall.

"B-but, why? I mean, the main character doesn't _have _to wear a hat." Sharpay sputtered.

"Yes, actually she does. It is an important part of the script. The main character loses her hat, which is found by the male lead who gives her back the hat and in doing so they both fall in love. Now it is your duty as president of the Drama Club to aid all the productions in any way possible, so give me that hat!" Mrs. Darbus reached out her hand.

Sharpay let out a whine as she took off the hat and put it in Mrs. Darbus' outstretched hand. All the students around gasped. Sharpay's hair was long on one side, and extremely short on the other. Her hair was also bright green.

"Nice job." Troy whispered to Gabriella. They both walked to homeroom together.

They saw Taylor McKessie holding a stack of newspapers yelling "Ryan Evan's Personal Thoughts and Feelings! Read all about how he feels about school, his sister, and about his crush on the Trig teacher! Five cents a newspaper! Ryan Evan's Personal…" she kept repeating the same thing over and over.

Kids lined the hallways reading the newspaper. Troy heard one girl laughing and saying "_My heart skipped a beat as she told me I was going to have to retake the midterms. I almost fainted when she asked me if I was okay. That means she cares about me!_ What is this guy's problem?"

* * *

Troy walked out of last period American History. He saw Sharpay running after Mrs. Yaste saying "Please, just give me back the flip flops! They don't match your skin tone!" 

He walked over to Gabriella's locker. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. She smiled and closed her locker. "Yeah, today was such an amazing day!"

They both started to walk to Troy's car. "Yeah, Sharpay _did_ look hilarious with that hair and make up. And, I saw Ryan offering Taylor fifty bucks to tell everyone that the whole diary thing was a lie. She just told him that he deserved it."

On the car ride home, Troy smiled and said, "So, whens the next job interview?"

Gabriella smiled too. "When you say its okay for me to do make up in your car again."

Troy shook his head. "Fine, you can primp while I'm driving."

Gabriella laughed. She leaned back in her chair. When Troy got to her house he said, "My lady, your castle awaits you. Give my blessings to your mother, and I will see you tonight at sundown."

Gabriella laughed. "But, my prince, we are to meet for our date at 5:00, the sun is still in the sky at that time."

Troy just shrugged. He got out of his car and ran to the other side. He opened Gabriella's door for her, "My lady, I shall escort you to the door." Gabriella laughed again and got out of Troy's car.

The walked to the door together. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and smiled. They just sat there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, then Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella softly.

"See you at 5:00, Wildcat." She said while curtsying.

"See you at 5, my love." Troy said while bowing.

Gabriella smiled. Troy had asked for a miracle, and he had gotten one, and she was forever greatful.

* * *

Okay, so the story is done. Yay, happy ending. Look out for my new story "New Boyfriend, Please!" Its for Hannah Montana. After I'm done that I'll write another Troyella story. But it might take a little while, I have to wait until the idea comes to me.

Please please please review. Tell me if you liked or hated it. Actually, scratch that. If you hated it just don't review. But if you liked it then definitely review.


End file.
